Talk:Collectible
I feel this is outside of our area, whilst we do licensed products as our focus they are all in-universe sources, plates, toys statues etc are outside of that. Trek's impact on the real world is more Memory Alpha's area. --8of5 18:27, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I don't agree that we should limit our information to in-universe data, although that should be our priority. We also don't seem to presently be ignoring out-of-universe information (see Eric A. Stillwell). Either way, though, I don't plan to do a lot with this category; I just needed a place to put information on some products that do present in-universe information. For example, I know that some trading cards, action figures, and ship models have in-universe facts not available elsewhere. The plate was maybe a bad image choice, as I don't think we can gleam anything useful from those, but it looked pretty. :o) -- Data Noh 19:28, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::The Stillwell article was as far as I can tell written by the man himself, and is justified as he has contributed to non-canon star trek works. Toys and such is whole other can of worms, we let one in they all get in and soon we have an article for the starfleet standard issue ray gun that fires from a flashing red lightbulb thanks to some weird toy brought out in the 70s. This is funny issue because technically they are all licensed products, but of a different vein to those we typically cover, DVD and novelty shaped bubble-bath bottles are too, but I don’t think we should cover them. Like I said I think that is very much Memory Alpha’s area. --8of5 20:02, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::Does MA have such a listing?--Emperorkalan 20:32, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Yup, memoryalpha:Collectibles, MA might be the canon wiki but they also cover all licensed products and Star Trek's cultural impact. --8of5 20:41, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::::In that case, I agree with cedeing that turf to them. At best, we'd be duplicating their effort, and not adding anything they don't already cover. (It's not as if we don't have enough on our plates)--Emperorkalan 01:19, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :::I agree that there is a lot of merchandise that should be ignored for the purposes of this wiki, but as I said, there is some that I think deserves inclusion. I wouldn't worry about it much, since I don't think this will be a hot topic for contribution anyhow. -- Data Noh 23:33, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it's right to pick and choose like that, we don’t just ignore a comic or novel when it doesn’t fit in nicely (and plenty don’t). Toys and other nick-knacks are not meant to be additions to the trekverse in-universe, they are things of the real world, things that sit on a shelf or get played with. --8of5 00:01, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :::I agree that we shouldn't pick and choose; when I said some things should be ignored, I meant things that have no in-universe relevance such as statuettes and sleeping bags. Since we're not being selective, there is no reason to discount sources such as trading cards and ship models; we're not able to state for a fact that those items were not "meant to be additions to the trekverse." I'm sure more than a couple books and comics were written not to establish a continuity, but just to make a buck, and I have no way to disprove that somebody worked hard to come up with realistic technical specs on a Kazon ship model. Either way, it's got the license, so if there's in-universe info, we should include it. -- Data Noh 01:36, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Every Star Trek product is made to make money, if they didn't there would be no novels, comics, action figures or Star Trek branded Frisbees. For every "realistic technical spec" there will be another product with some gibberish on the box along the lines "Join Captain Kirk for adventures in the distant galaxies in his rocket power spaceshuttle, fend off the Klingon pirates with your laser bullets and destroy the Romulans with your automatic rocket canon", and once we make one as an acceptable source they all are, no matter how ridiculous. There are already extensive technical specifications in licensed referenced sources, and pretty much every licensed collectable except for the limited edition Captain Calhoun figure from playmates is based purely on canon areas of the Trekverse which will already be adequately covered in proper canon sources. --8of5 06:36, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oooh... I want laser bullets. I don't think we're really getting anywhere here :o) -- Data Noh 14:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC)